Son of Jersey
by RaamShadow
Summary: It has been a really long time since I posted, and I am sorry for those of you who are still there! But I'm back now, with this new story, and expect frequent updates! Rated M for violence, Language and Smut. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

*+* It's been a long time, how has everyone been? I've had this one in my head for a really long time, just never could get it into words, well here it is. And yes, it is an odd crossover.*+*

The beast inside has been set free and now I'm free to roam as I please. I floated around, I didn't know what to expect at first I floated into bathroom, empty, I looked in the mirror.

A mix of everything. Jersey Devil, Wraith, Ghostfreak, all ethereal beings into one single unified form. The way I liked it, but I have to check my control. I swung my arms out and they came to a stop and claws came out of my bony finger tips. Ok that works. Next the dash,I made an almost running feeling in my brain and it sent me teleporting to the other side of the bathroom. Ok that's working too. Ok now for the best one. I thought of nothing in my mind, cleared it. I went invisible. I looked in the mirror, I was invisible, not even an outline. The floating probably came from Ghost Freak, the invisibility and claws probably came from Wraith, and my exterior mainly composed of Jersey Devil though.

Why I had become my most raw form, I had no idea. I heard the most alluring music of my life coming from right outside. Someone or something is trying to draw me out. I knew with this new body I could take on whatever it was

It was snowing, odd for the area. Hardly anybody was there and they paid no mind to me.

I hovered about, and I started to notice something, the actors were all real, the real Gaston, real Beauty, real Mike and Sully, everyone was real. Something must have happened.

I flew toward Gastons village. And I spotted him, and in the same voice I had always expected that form to have wheezed out.

"Gaston, the strong"

"Ah yes another wanderer-"

He stopped mid sentence, and drew a large knife.

"A beast! I must kill it before it destroys the village!"

He lunged towards me with the knife but I dashed away and got behind him and let out the legendary Jersey Devil roar and rammed him into a building.

"Calm down you drunken fool! I need to know what's going on!"

"Fool? I am merely saving a village from your evil clutches!"

As he said this he stabbed into my stomach with his knife. I grabbed at my side and teleported away. The knife stayed behind and fell to the ground and he picked it up again.

The wound healed within seconds.

"This beast is too much for me to handle, I must get Belle and take her away from this place!" He said, and mounted a nearby horse and rode to the center of Disney and barged into the castle and grabbed Belle. She kicked and screamed in protest, but he rode away with her.

"Damn, I need to know what's going on!" I said to myself, but out of the large castle doors came Beast, snarling.

He looked much different. His horns were sharper. His eyes were not blue, they were piercing black, his claws were elongated and his cape and garb were thrown aside except for his pants.

"Now this is getting serious" I said to myself, readying myself, waiting for Beast to make the first move.

He let out his mighty roar and looked at me directly with his black eyes.

I had no eyes. But I looked right back.

"I have no quarrel with you Mighty Beast! I wish to know what has been going on in your realm!" I said

"You think I am clueless to the happenings in my kingdom?! How dare you! You insult me! And now you shall pay for your insolence!" He said and snorted out a hot breath of hair into the cold outside.

"So be it." I said and drew my claws.

He charged at me with blistering speed and slammed me into the ground, digging his claws into my chest. I roared out in pain, but I stabbed him in the eye with my claws. He roared in pain as well, and threw me into the castle walls. Before impact I teleported to the top. He covered his eye before roaring a loud roar and sprinting away, and in his place, the Abominable Snowman appeared and looked at me with red eyes.

I stared back.

Then a blast of green light came out of nowhere and shot the beast in the side.

It came a from a cane and who other than Dr. Facilier was holding it.

"Quickly beast man! Come with me!"

I didn't trust Facilier for a second, but I knew better him than fighting the Yeti. So I flew down to him.

He threw down a card in front of us and we disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

We appeared back in Facilier's shop.

"Quite a fight you put up against the Beast out there, boy, but I'm afraid you're horribly outnumbered out there" he said , shuffling some cards and sitting at his table.

"I'm not here to fight Witch Doctor. I'm here to get answers."

"I might just be able to help with that Bony, names Facilier"

"I know who you are, con man."

"Touchy, well I bet you can't guess what I need for your answers" he said and laid back in his chair.

I scowled at him.

"Thought so, so listen up and I will get you the answers you need and you can shut this whole mess down and you can get out of here"

"I can already leave Doctor"

"Not unless you wanna keep that body of yours, your trapped, if you walk out you die"

I knew exactly what he meant, if I walked off Disney property I wasn't gonna be alive to tell the tale. It was a legend, one that was all too true.

"Fine, tell me what you need Witch Doctor"

"It's not that simple chief, this ain't no scavenger hunt, you need essences"

"I'm no Soul Hunter, Voodoo man!"

"I'm not keeping the souls, they go right back where they belong as soon as the ritual is done"

"You better hope they do or your gonna take a trip to the other side Facilier"

He gulped and looked worried, then composed himself.

"Course, well you'll wanna take notes, because I'm only saying this once"

I just stared at him.

"First Aurora's Beauty

After, Ariel's Bravery

Finally, Mulan's Honor"

"What about the other Princesses?"

"I can gather their essences, I need you to get the other because they're a bit too dangerous for me"

"Fine, but know this Voodoo man, if you cross me, you'll cross over"

With that I hovered out and found myself in the middle of the forest.

This forest was too familiar, I hovered above the tree line and saw a large castle.

"Sleeping Beauty"

I saw a huge green flame come down from the sky onto the castle.

"And there's the dragon"

I flew to the castle and went invisible.

I saw the dragon, but much different, it wasn't black and green anymore, it was blue and orange. It didn't look anymore threatening. Then it's eyes turned blue, with orange pupils. It spit blue and orange flames. And they melted through the Knights shield.

The dragon swiped him off into the fiery abyss below.

This power is ruining the stories that Disney has created.

Aurora sat on top of the horse, and the dragon ran straight for her.

Well time to see what this form can really do.

I waved my hands in front of me towards the dragon.

From out of the abyss shadows flew out and attacked the dragon, piercing it's skin, leaking black blood.

I waved more.

Black shadows rained from the sky onto the dragon, piercing more, more bleeding.

I went up to its head and slit it's throat.

Then I went to Aurora who ran up and hugged me.

"Oh thank you for saving me from that decrepit beast! How may I ever repay you?"

I remained silent and backed away slowly and raised my hands in front of her chanting.

"ZRAAAAAA ARGHHH"

A pink light glowed out of her and it flew into my hand. Aurora's Beauty.

When I looked back at her, she had become an ugly old hag. She screamed at the top of her lungs. I merely flew away, it would be returned.

Next, Ariel's Bravery. Simple enough. I floated for long hours until I reached the sea. The sky was black, whirlpools everywhere. Thirty foot waves. Ursula has arrived. I flew further in until I saw the chaos ensue.

Ursula in her Kraken form had already broken the ship into pieces. And had the prince in her hands.

"Where is Ariel!?" Ursula screamed at the prince.

She looked different as well. Her usual black body was now green and her eyes were red and yellow.

She then spotted Ariel in the water, flailing about, and crushed the prince.

I could not let this happen.

I flew down to Ariel and picked her up and put her on shore. I faced Ursula.

"HAHAHA! A Shadow Demon, please, I saw your shadow storms from here! They can't hurt someone with the powers of Neptune!" She said and threw a trident at me. I dashed out of the way.

"I do more than Shadow Puppets, tentacles" I said. My eye sockets lit to a fiery blaze and roared a mighty roar and a mountain of flames erupted from my mouth onto her.

She screamed in pain and tried to put it out. But I grabbed her trident and stabbed her in her eye. Noticing it was only her eye, I plunged it deeper, and deeper, until I heard the soft crunch of it entering her brain, killing her.

She sank into the deeps of the ocean. And Ariel rejoice when I hovered to the beach shore.

"How could I ever thank you for stopping her?"

"Don't, that's how"

I commenced the summoning and out came a blue glow from Ariel as it flew into my hand.

She had returned to Mermaid form, and looked at me timidly.

"...I don't think the world above is for me..." She said, almost whispering. She said and went back into the ocean.

All in due time, they will return to normal.

I teleported to China to get to Mulan, I was sent to the snowy mountains, I saw the fireworks go off.

I flew down to the floor, beside all the Huns.

They noticed me and started to attack me. I fought them off, but I know I could get overwhelmed so I floated out of their grasp.

Then I heard a roar.

This isn't right there isn't even a monster in this story.

I saw him. Mushu. But not the Mushu you know. He was a full size Chinese dragon, same colors, with eyes whited out. Flying just above the Huns view.

This I couldn't fight. Too fast for shadows. Fire is useless. One more trick up my sleeve.

One purple eye appeared in the middle of my skull.

Mushu flew right at me, but I got to him first.

The controlling powers of the eye.

I had full control of him. I made him attack the Huns, the Chinese, everyone, I knew they would protect "Lee".

I moved Mushu to a firework launcher and made him eat the ammo. It detonated and exploded him.

Mulan sat in front of me, sword drawn towards me. I merely began the summoning. And an orange glow came out into my hand.

She staggered down and saw her uniform, she cut it off and trudged it off into the snow.

Finally, now back to the Doctor.

I teleported back to him.

He was sitting holding all the other essences over his table with three open spots.

"Welcome Back Bony, long time no see"

"Cut the formalities and start the damn thing" I said and threw the glows to him, and he organized them. He put a card in the middle of all of them, said some magic words and the essences shot beams onto the card. Then they all flew up and out of the ceiling.

"Back to where you belong" he said, picking up the card and handing it to me.

"That little text you can't decipher at the bottom of the card was for me, the Latin is for you, I'm sure you'll find all your answers there..." He said and disappeared into a green cloud of smoke.

"I should've known" I said and teleported back to the park. Villains still running amuck.

I flew to Monsters Inc. going invisible to avoid detection from unwanted eyes.

Then I saw the power meter on the Scare Floor, overload. The overload caused to much power to surge to beasts in the Disney Universe, well time to release the pressure, that should put it all back.

I was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room and hit the wall.

The most horrendous roar I had heard erupted from the other side. It was Sullivan. His eyes were red, his horns were larger, and the spikes along his back were more decrepit and vertebrae like.

I roared back and hovered up.

Sullivan has absorbed to much of the power, I can't control him. I need more energy for fire and I'm inside, I can't use Shadow Storm. Guess this is gonna be an old fashion fist fight.

I flew over and slashed him across his face, he grabbed my horns and slammed me into the ground. I teleported behind him and stabbed him with my horns. He roared out and grabbed behind him, grabbing me a throwing me again, now charging at me, I had a way to end this.

I dashed out of the way at the last second and grabbed his horn and threw him into the energy reserve.

The energy reserve erupted and blew up the whole scare floor. This won't instantaneously stop it, but at least it is done. I said and flew away to the exit gates.

I returned to my normal self. And I walked out the exit. But while I walked out, I saw an envelope on the ground. It read Bony on the outside, I opened it.

"Hey Bony, thanks for your help tonight, I made you this, you can use this to change to your real self whenever you chose, just don't break it alright?

-Dr. F."

I took out the necklace and it looked similar to the one in the movie. A little tiki mask. I put it on, I felt a little tingle, but I guess that's what happens when you can become Umbra whenever you want.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed, the charm around my neck. I feel like all that was a dream, but how would I have gotten the charm? It was all too real. I had gotten some weird looks for the charm, but it was not big deal. I flipped it around so it faced me. I thought this thing ran off of blood.

The eyes of the mask glowed purple. Woah woah woah. It flashed brightly and shot a card out the slit in the middle, right onto my chest. I picked it up, Facilier had a thing for cards, this one looked more like an invitation though.

"Hey Bony,

You're cordially invited to the annual Disney Universal Meeting, everyone will be there, and they're all expecting the hero of Disney Land to be there, so don't make me a liar because I told them you'd be there. Thanks in advance.

-Dr. F"

That voodoo man had a way of persuading me to this little excursion, I couldn't place it though. Well, if everyone else wants me to be there, I guess I'll have to show.

I held the amulet in my hand and said the words "Corniger Umbra, Corniger Umbra, Corniger Umbra". Then the transformation began. The skin of my skull melted away, and my skull elongated to the Jersey Devil skull, my clothes incinerated into flames, my skin melted away to leave my muscle, and it shaded purple. My legs evaporated like a gas, and left purple ghostly tail of shadowy mist. My arms elongated and shot out claws. Transformation done.

I opened the window and floated out, and once out I teleported to the park. It was late at night, fireworks went off and park guests were all watching them. I went invisible to avoid attention. I flew to Main Street, and saw the door to Club 33, apparently the whole 'coming alive' thing was normal. I dashed through it. Ever so silently.

Obviously nobody had waited, it looked like everyone had already started. I hovered in, and down some stairs. It was crazy, everyone was doing something, Beast and Yeti were arm wrestling, all the princesses were sitting in a booth together in the corner, the princes sat at the bar, Charles, Merida and Stitch were having a shooting competition, and low and behold, Facilier was playing cards with the Red Queen.

"Well looky here!" Facilier said, throwing down his cards onto the table. "Everyone! Our guest of honor has arrived!" He yelled, and raised my arm up in the air, everyone cheered and raised their glasses.

"You sure know how to throw parties voodoo man." I said looking around at all the characters. "I dabble, but this what we all wanted to see." He said, pushing me across the room to a boxing ring.

"What are you up to Facilier?" I asked, not even stopping. "A friendly fight between you and him." He said, pointing at Stitch, in the other corner of the ring, blasters and all.

"Fine" I said, crawling into the ring. As soon as I got in, TVs turned on broadcasting the whole fight, this should fun.

The white rabbit was standing in the center of the ring, wearing a white and black striped shirt, the referee. Stitch and I walked to the center of the ring and shook hands. Then the rabbit spoke.

"Ok you two, I want a good clean fight, no weaponry, no powers, a good old fashioned fist, feet, claws, horns, and teeth fight. So Stitch, no blasters, no extra arms. Stranger, no fireballs, no mind control, no black magic. Got it?"

He said finally. "Nami quista!" Stitch said and threw his blasters and holster out of the ring. Lilo caught it as everyone sat on the sidelines to watch the fight.

"Got it fluffy" I said, and dropped to a good 6 inches above the ground. Then we both returned to our corners. Then the screens began displaying our stats, first, Stitch's.

"Fighter #1

Experiment "Stitch" 626

Height: 4'2"

Weight: 156 Lbs

Advantages: Speed, Experience, Strength"

Damn, this guy has a lot going for him, wonder about me.

Then Facilier tapped me on the shoulder, holding a tablet in his hand. "Hey what's your real name anyway? I need to input it for the stats.". He asked. "Umbra, Corniger Umbra". I said blatantly. He inserted the name and I returned my attention to the screen.

"Fighter #2

Corniger "Bony" Umbra

Height: 7'8"

Weight: 106 Lbs

Advantages: Unknown"

"How did you get my stats but not my advantages?" I asked, a little frustrated. "I had my little dolls get the measurements, as for the advantages, I like to keep people guessing in order to get some help with betting." He said slyly. "I better be getting some of that money, I know you're a conman.". I said glaring intensely at him. He almost backed up slightly. "Don't worry Bony, I got ya covered, now ready up, that little gremlin has a reputation for fighting dirty." He said, backing off the net of the ring.

A bell rang. Fight time. Stitch immediately shot out of his corner toward me and tried to grab my tail, it poohed into gas, hey no magic, it's just my body. As he tried to grab I stabbed into his back with my claws and threw him back to his corner. He snarled at me and lunged again, he grabbed onto my solid body and bit into my skull, I screeched out and tore him off. I smacked him into one of the ring poles.

He growled again. This guy is tough. He grew out his extra arms, no big deal. He jumped at me and grabbed me, threw me into the pole. I got up, shook it off, stared straight back at him, dashed at him and slashed him on his face, it went right over his eye as he closed it, so it left a scratch across his eye, but not on it. He licked the dripping blood and punched me in the face, sent me sailing out of the ring. I roared again and dashed back in. I charged at him with my horns, but he dodged and I went straight into the pole. I fell down. Snarled.

He thought he had won. Holding his hands in the air, people cheering. Nobody beats Umbra. I grabbed his foot and swung him and slammed him into the stage. Slammed my fist down on him. Referee came in. "1...2...3... Knockout! Umbra wins!". People cheered, and threw popcorn and the occasional rose, but I didn't like all the attention. I turned my gaze back to Stitch and helped him up.

"You ok 626?" I asked, sure did a number on both of us. "Yes, I'm F-Fine, Thank You" he said, in his normal tone. Good didn't hurt him too bad. Then Facilier came into the ring. "Wow Bony you did a number on the little puff ball. You think he will be alright." He asked, more sarcastically than I would've liked. "Why don't you ask your dolls, Facilier?" I asked and stormed out of the ring.

Everyone returned to what they were doing before, except Lilo and Stitch were nowhere to be seen, those two probably went to the back to make out or do it or something. I floated over to the bar, sat myself down between Aladin and Peter Pan.

"Nice fight out there against Stitch!" Aladin said, patting me on the back. "Yeah, you show everyone here that kids aren't helpless!" Peter said, swinging around his dagger. "Oh give it a rest with your 'stay young forever' crap Pete, you're probably older than all of us." Aladin said, drinking his beer. "Fine." Peter said, putting his dagger away. "Thanks, but I take no pride in beating down on a puff ball in a ring." I said, calling over the bartender.

"So, what do people where you're from take pride in?" Aladin said, putting down his mug. "We don't, we keep to ourselves, I just wanted to help you guys out." I said, to him, looking down. "Where are you from?" He said blatantly. "A place not even Prince Ababua is familiar with..." I smirked and grabbed my drink, and took a sip. "Where's that?" He asked, more question on his tone.

"Fabletown, New York City. Where all of my kind reside, we keep to ourselves so nobody gets hurt, and nobody gets exposed." I said and took another sip.

"My dad was the Jersey Devil of legend, my mom was a magic witch named Aunty Greenleaf, apparently those two really hit it off in the old n' days." I said, gulping the rest of it down, flipping over the mug. "They really had a thing going, so they had me, they named me something else, and then I ran away, my dad wanted me to con people, my mom wanted me to do illegal black market trade. I had to get away from it all. From what I heard, my dad had quite the temper after that and they split up. And after all that, my emotions caught up to me and I couldn't change back into this." I said, gesturing towards my face and the rest of my body.

"And the rest is history, ended up here, helped you out, now I'm a hero." I said and grabbed a bottle off the back counter. "Jeez you didn't have to tell us your life story skeletor." Pete said, laughing. Aladin reached over and slapped him in the back of the head. "Must've been hard without any parents, living on the streets, I feel you brother." He said, patting me on the back. "But now you got friends." He said gesturing around the whole building. "Yeah" I said, looking down at my bottle.

A big crash came from outside. Oh no. Everyone stood up and started walking towards the door, to find out what caused the noise. I didn't wanna cut through anyone so I just floated out and dashed through the roof. Sully and a big black furry figure with yellow eyes were locked in arms.

"Hit the road before I hit you with it!" Sully roared pushing the figure backward. "Not before I shove your polka dotted face into it!" The figure roared back. They finally unlocked arms and the figure punched Sully a good 5 feet back. "Now I'll ask you where he is one more time, where is the son of the Jersey Devil?!" He roared, pushing his foot against Sully's throat.

"HEY, FUZZY, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screeched, dashing towards him, punching him in the face, sending him flying. "I'm the son of Jersey!" I yelled. The man got up, now I could get a better look at him, he was entirely made up of fur, big yellow eyes, huge claws on both his hands and feet, fangs showing.

"So you're the son of that slimey piece of shit!" He yelled. "Well guess fucking what? I'm the fucking Big Bad Wolf!" He roared, standing tall. Oh crap, the wolf is here. He's the one my mom and dad told me never to mess with. But like Aladin said, I had friends here.

Stitch rolled out, blasters in hand, Pan flew out dagger in hand, Beast and the Yeti ran out and bared their teeth and claws, Charles aimed his rifle, Sully got back up, and Elsa summoned Marshmallow, who roared snow at the wolf.

"You think these guys will help you? I got a few of my own." He said and pulled out a piece of chalk and drew a weird symbol on the ground. And a big green portal erupted out of the ground.

Out came, Bloody Mary and a few of her clones, the Tweedles, the Woodsman, Grendel, Jersey and Aunty Greenleaf.

"Hey kid, make it easy on yourself and come home, and nobody gets hurt." Jersey said, spreading his claws. "Not a chance in hell Jersey!" I yelled. "Your mother and I miss you, just a few tricks of the trade and son, you'll be working a way through Fable Town." He said, almost sincerely. "Just a lot of lip flapping I see, old man." I said, floating into the air.

He screeched out and everyone ran towards our group. Everyone split up into their own fights, Greenleaf and Stitch shot out magic and plasma bolts at each other. The Yeti took Dum, Beast took Dee. Charles took on the Woodsman. Marshmallow began against Bloody Mary. Sully went against Wolfie, and me against Jersey.

I didn't pay attention to the other fights, I was too focused on...him. "I'm gonna drag you out of here by your horns!" He said, cracking his knuckles, he hadn't transformed yet, but he wasn't a force to be reckoned with none the less. We looked like some boxing match, except I wasn't gonna fight clean, I was half witch for a reason. I called upon my shadow storm, raining it down upon him. All around him faded into black as the shadows surrounded him.

When the shadows cleared a green orb was protecting Jersey, now in his true form. "That was a dirty trick kid, this time I won't be fair." He said, spread his arms, his signature pose. "Old man, your story is outdated, and so are you, you don't scare anyone anymore!" I said, and floated down to his level. "That's the thing about true Fables, we are all outdated, but no less powerful from when we were first made!" He said, lunging at me and slashing me across the chest. It bled a black blood.

"But everything you say about Fables, I'm twice as good!" I said and smacked him in the side of the head with my horns. He flew and hit Grendel, and Peter gave me the thumbs up. Grendel lost his temper and threw Jersey back into the fight.

"Kid, you're messing with the wrong Fable!" He said and stabbed his antlers into me and pinned me against a wall. I screeched out in pain, then I saw the antlers, I elbowed down onto them both and broke them off. He roared out and backed away and fell over. I ripped the horns out of my chest, spun them around and stabbed them into his back. He screeched out in pain, I picked him up and threw him a good ten feet away and roared at him.

He stood up and ripped his horns out of his chest, threw them on the ground. And snarled at me. "Even if you kill me, it won't be the end!" He yelled and dragged his claws on the ground. "I know but me and my friends will be ready for you." I said and flew back into the sky and charged up my fireball, eyes glowing like a flame. And shot out a giant fireball onto his, he only got charred and he screamed out in pain, but it didn't kill him. He got up and ran back to the symbol the wolf drew.

The rest of them ran back to him as well. The portal opened and he stared back at me. "This isn't the end, kid, you might wanna tell these kid shows your real name." He said and they all jumped back into the portal and it closed. Facilier came out of the shadows and threw a card onto the symbol, and it caught on fire. "That'll keep em' from coming back." He said, picking up the smoking card, putting it back in his vest.

I looked back at the others, they looked ok, but I still asked each of them if they were ok. I didn't know why those Fables had come to get me, but I wasn't going to find out. I belonged here, but I guess I'm going to go by birth name, just to spite the old man. Jersey, same name.

"Hey Umbra, what name was he talking about?" Pete asked, sheathing his dagger. I just sat down on the edge of the curb, looking down. "My real name is Jersey Banshee, only name he could come up with for a flying deer I guess." I said chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, things were quiet around the park, it stayed like that for about a year, I just remained invisible, hopping from ride to ride, talking to everyone. But, being the only one allowed to roam around got really boring. After all, what's freedom if nobody is free with you. Deep huh? Not really, just thought of it.

Anyway, life was going smooth, until, Facilier called me over to his place for a chat. In case you're wondering, it's never a chat with Facilier, it's a legitimate discussion of a pressing matter. So I just flew to Pirates of the Caribbean, dashed into the shack, and low and behold a secret entrance to his building.

"Ahh, Jersey, sit please, we gotta lot to talk about my lonely friend." He said, kicking his feet up on the desk. "Lonely? Why lonely?" I asked, sitting at the chair in front of him, leaning back. "My friend, I see you floatin' around here, nothing to do, not a care in the world, and you hate it!" He said smiling. "True, but it doesn't mean I'm lonely." I said, starting to use my claws to etch writing into his desk.

"Ok fine, don't take my advice." He said, standing up and walking away. I caught him midway through his walk and sat him back down. "Fine, I'll hear you out." I said, sighing. "Excellent, we have a little dating game for you, I'll set you up on blind dates with some princesses, who would just love to be with you, and you choose between them and you live happily ever after, like in our movies." He said, smirking.

I didn't like any of the princesses, all too perfect or girly, and they'd shutter at what I had to do to save this place. I don't want that. But none the less, I still went along with it. He pulled the amulet off my neck and I went back to my human form.

"I'm not going out human to meet those girls!" I said, almost like a child throwing a tantrum. I pouted and turned away from him. He pulled me back with his cane and poked me in the chest, his arm around me. "Listen here boy, I'm tired of seeing your lonely ghost carcass flying around Disney, you're getting with one of these princesses!" He said and flung me out of his grasp.

He magically poofed out a tape measure. And it floated and took measurements all over my body. And he poofed a purple and green suit on me. "Looks a little too...non-serious..." He said and snapped and I appeared in an old Samurai armor "Very honorable, just too old...let's look at what you're thinking" he said and looked directly in my eyes and snapped again. A formal white long sleeve shirt, as well as white pristine pants. I also had a pauldron over my left shoulder. "I like it, suits you Jersey." He said.

I honestly was a military-ish kid, so I wasn't really surprised when I saw what I was wearing, but what I was surprised nonetheless that I hadn't worn something like this before. But before I had anymore time to say anything, Facilier dropped my amulet in my pocket and started pushing me towards the door.

"Alright kid, just think of a place, or more of a place a princess is, so this door can send you there, now go!" He said pushing me in. If he had given me more time I would have actually thought of a place a princess was, but all I was thinking of was that wolf and my dad that were planning on coming back. So you might've guessed where I got sent.

I fell out of some green portal in a huge room, the bright light hit my eyes and I couldn't see for a few moments. "Are you ok?" Someone said, I couldn't see who it was, another figure appeared behind them. This one was thinner. I rubbed my eyes and saw a medium built man, long brown hair, unshaven, but not a full beard, wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie. There was a woman behind him, Raven black hair, wearing a white dress jacket, and a white skirt, pale as snow.

"I'm ok" I said, standing, holding my head. "Good, last thing we need is another incident around here. Mind telling us your name?" Said the woman. I looked around the room, a huge tree, and a green monkey sat on a table across from us. This has to be Fabletown, I have to act quickly. "Theseus." I said swiftly. "Theseus? A Greek fable?" Said the woman. "Yeah..." I said, I knew this was a horrible identity, but it would work for the time being.

"Well I'm Snow White, and this is the Sheriff." She said, gesturing to the man. "So how did you manage to get through the magic mirror?" She said. "Magic..." I said turning around. I had come out of a freaking mirror. "Ermm I have no clue." I said, which was true, I don't know how I came through the mirror, I thought I would just show up anywhere.

"Well, if you could stay here we could find a way to return you home." Snow said, walking to the table with the monkey sitting on it. The sheriff looked at me one last time and walked out the door. I looked around a bit more, I looked past Snow and saw the door he had walked out of, I can't stay in here very long, I'll get caught, even with a fake identity. When Snow turned to the monkey to tell him to go retrieve some book I ran out the door.

As I exited and saw a long line of fables, waiting outside the door. I turned away from all of them and kept walking, I couldn't risk anyone recognizing me. I exited the building and looked around. The Woodlands, where all the rich fucks live. Just as I remembered it. I sprinted out and the surroundings started to get more and more familiar.

I looked around a bit more, if I stayed out in the open I might get noticed, especially running like this. I stopped running, it would draw more attention if I did. Hmm, don't remember this being there, 'You're Beautiful'? I peered into the glass window I saw clothing on every rack, looks mainly female, but there is some male clothing.

I stroll in, head down, looking around, looks like a mall store, flashy, designer clothing. There were TVs all over, displaying the same commercial for the store over and over. Man, these people are really self absorbed.

"Hello sir." Said a voice from behind me. The voice was so sudden I almost jumped, I turned quickly and saw who it was. A thin woman with long, thick luscious blonde hair stood there, wearing a name tag that said 'Beauty'.

"Hello, Ms... Beauty?" I asked, a little confused with the name. "Oh it's Mrs. Beauty, would you like some help finding something sir?" She said in a cheerful voice. "Just browsing, say you wouldn't happen to be THE Beauty? The one married to Beast?" I asked.

"Oh what a card, that's only a fable!" She laughed the question off. "You don't have to pretend I'm a fable too." I said trying to remedy the situation. "I have no clue what you're talking about Sir." She said, looking more concerned.

"I'm Theseus, I already talked to the Sheriff and Ms. White, I am a fable." I said confidently, hopefully I could get through to her. She looked curiously at me, and cautiously walked all around me.

"Fine, where did all Fables come from?" She asked. "The Homelands." I said coolly. "Right, and where do you get sent if you don't have a glamour?" She asked. "The Farm" I said. "Right, and who is the current Mayor of The town?" She asked. "Well I saw Ichabod Crane's name-tag at the desk in the offices, so I'd assume Crane is mayor at the moment." I said. "Right, guess you are a fable. And yes, I am that Beauty." She said and began walking amongst the store, organizing clothes and such.

"Well, I just came into town today, you know traveling this way and that." I said, chuckling. "Yeah, I haven't seen you around all that often I would've assumed so." She chuckled back. "So you own the shop?" I asked, now actually looking at some of the clothes. "Oh no, I only work here, Narcissus owns the shop, but she isn't here today, so it's just me." She said, hanging some shirts on a hanger.

Well that explains the shop name, but I never heard of Narcissus before I left. Must be new. "So where is Narcissus?" I asked. "Oh, she is at the offices, down in the Woodlands, if you came from there you might've seen her." She said, turning back to me. "Well what does she look like?" I asked. Small talk was nice for once, rather than straight down to business like how everyone at Disney did it.

"Well she's medium-ish height only a little shorter than you probably." She said, starting, I assumed she wasn't the real Narcissus, she would've been a HE if it was, maybe there was some relation, but I didn't know. "She usually is wearing a big green jacket with a big hood, that is way too big for her. She also wears black boots that she never ties and some torn black leggings. Ring any bells?" She asked. "I don't think I saw her." I said, but of course I didn't see her, I was looking away from everyone in order not to get caught! "Oh well, maybe she'll turn up tomorrow." She said, and went back to putting clothes on racks.

"And hey she isn't THE Narcissus right? Because wouldn't SHE be a HE?" I asked. "Oh yeah, she's the daughter of the real Narcissus, self absorbed prick named his own daughter after himself." She said angrily. Woah, that was a bit harsh.

"Should you be really saying that about her dad?" I questioned. "You haven't been around long enough to know how abusive he is, he doesn't even care about her." She said, throwing down the shirt she was holding. "How do you know all this?" I asked, probably a bit too curiously. "Narcy is my friend...and I see a new scar or bruise on her every other day." She said, looking down. I walk over to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"It's ok Beauty, justice will come to him and to her." I said, trying to give her hope. "Not as long as the rich have first priority in this town, justice won't be found." She said and picked up the shirt and began walking to the back. "Not if it's vigilante justice..." I said quietly. She stopped in her tracks. "Why is she at the offices?" I asked. "She needs to go frequently but she'd never go about her dad, she knows they won't help, but she goes nonetheless." She said without turning. I quickly strode out the door towards the Woodlands down into the offices. I started down the hall looking in the line for the description, nobody fit it. Then I saw a big green jacket leave the line into the office.

I began jogging to the front but I got grabbed by the back of my shirt. It was a dark skinned man, he had a goatee and slicked back hair, but his most notable feature, a white eye. He pulled me closer. "Where the fuck you think you're going pal?" He said in a deep hoarse voice. "I'm going to the front fuckstick." I said and wrenched his hand of my jacket. "Is that fucking so?" He said more angrily. "Yeah it's fucking so." I said, slowly reaching for my amulet in my pocket. "A gun ain't gonna do you much kid." He said and grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. "I've been waiting in this line for three hours! I'm not letting anybody cut me!" He said and reeled up his other arm for a punch. Then I saw someone tackle him and he released me.

"I'm warning you Grendel! I'm gonna run your fucking arm off if you try that shit again!" Said the man, and he got off of him. When he stood up I realized it was the sheriff, and he went up to me. "What are you doing out of the office?" He asked me. "I needed to use the restroom, so Ms. Snow let me go use it, but I needed to get back so I just ran up." I said quickly. "Ok, then get back in there." He said and I ran back to the office to avoid any other confrontations.

When I entered the office and saw Snow handing a case to the green hooded figure. "Oh Theseus, where've you been?" She asked. "Oh, bathroom, I got a little nauseous after the portal thing." I answered quickly. "Oh, well I'll just finish up with Ms. Narcissus here and we will get started with your predicament." She said and turned back to Narcissus.

"Ok Ms. Narcissus, two Goblin Toui, Double Barreled, Sawed Off, Personal Defense Shotguns, now be careful the next time someone attacks you, make sure your weapons stay in your own hands next time, please?" She said to her and handed her the case. "I'll be sure. I'll train more so I can stay safe, and I promise I won't be back here, I thank you.". She said. Yep, she's the daughter of Narcissus, how many 'I's' were in that sentence?

She strolled past me and out the door. Then entered the Sheriff, and Snow approached me. "Ok Theseus, we need to find out how you came through the magic mirror into our office, what were you doing before you came through our office?" She asked. "I don't remember..." I said nervously. The sheriff looked at me with a frown. "Come on you have to know where you were." He said. "I just can't remember..." I said walking away, way too nervous to face him. "You know what, I think you're lying." He said and approached me. "I'm not lying! I can't remember!" I said frustrated that my lie wasn't working. "You can't lie to me Theseus, I'm the Sheriff, hell I'm the Big Bad Wolf!" He said and got closer. Wait, Big...Bad...Wolf...oh fuck.


End file.
